Midian Dark Fantasy Role Playing Game Wiki
The Official Game of the Internet The Midian: Dark Fantasy Roleplaying Game is is a dark fantasy noir game (with bits of steampunk and science fiction added in for good measure) which means that the game has warriors charging in on horseback, necromancy, and strange beasts. As Midian is in the Dark Fantasy genre, the game focuses less on slaying monsters in caves, saving princesses, and amassing obscene amounts of power and wealth, but rather it focuses more on personal struggles, man's inhumanity to man, grey morality, personal horror, and the other less pretty aspects of life. Published by Lost Souls Publishing. comments Codex: The main guidelines for the Midian DFRPG The Codex is the primary rulebook for Midian. Herein lies the guidelines for creating a character, equipment, combat, magic, sociality, and an overview of the setting. It's all you really need to run a game; everything else is supplementary. Midian uses a shared dynamic world, where greed, fear, anger, and hope, all shape the lives of its inhabitants. The setting of Midian is an Earth-like world far, far away. The people of Midian are a diverse lot, with a variety of cultures, languages, species, occupations, ethnicities, and outlooks on life. The overall technology level is late medieval to early renaissance. However, some areas are poorer technologically, and some anachronistic ultra high tech or steampunk tech exists, and is considered a form of magic. This is a low-fantasy setting, where powerful world-breaking magic is the rare and dangerous stuff of stories, but many people know one or two minor rituals. The 'dungeons' are dark alleyways and lonely roads, the 'monsters' are your neighbours, family, even your own self. Midian has been referred to as an ideological dystopia. Its darkly reflective surface obscures an even darker core where terror, violence, and inhumanity hide. It's gritty, cold-hearted, depressing, and spooky. Midian is a sad and scary place to live. Books of the Apocalypse: Official Lost Souls Publishing expansions for Midian. Famine: The Black Horse Under the best of circumstances, this land is harsh and barren. The climate is cold and normally dry. The Farreaches can only charitably be referred to as stark and lifeless. Death: The Pale Horse There is a certain twist in the minds of some that cause them to be fascinated by things that others fear. Just as a young 'pyro-in-training' child is drawn to flame like a moth, just as someone may favour poisonous snakes as pets, so too are there people with a morbid obsession with death. Supplements: Mostly fan created materials to supplement Midian. Osterre: The Eastern Lands Our first fan-submitted addition; all about the eastern continent, with new species and classes—by Ceekay and others Ebonstone: The Elder Kingdom of Zar Also called the Lands of Zar; this nation is a fan-created country of the Elder Kingdoms, written and designed by Kagan. It's an interesting, if scary, place to visit. The Abstract: a Midian Forum Compendium A compilation of Classes, Codicils, Patches, Skills, Traditions, & Traits found on the Forums. A work in progress. Intended to help you find what you need from the forums; all in one place. The Brotherhood of the Pact The Brotherhood of the Pact is a private, social organization; it draws its members from all rank and file. Dark Fantasy Core Set: This is the stripped-down guidelines from the Midian Dark Fantasy Roleplaying Game. This setting and system are fully compatible with The Official Game Of The Internet from which they derive, and is Certified Immersive Game World Content. The Dark Fantasy Core Set may be used in whole or in part without restriction. This work is in the Public Domain. Midian Campaigns: Midian Campaigns designed by Midian Fans. These campaigns may or may not be part of the Immersive World of Midian. Reading through a campaign notes will likely spoil the experience for the gamer, so these pages are recommended for designers and game masters. Again these pages will have campaign spoilers. Midian: Dark Horror Campaign: Midian is traditionally set as a Dark Fantasty Game but this campaign is intended to push Midian firmly into a survival based Dark Horror game. Category:Browse